Hailey Heirelight
- Hailey Hailey Heirelight is one of the twenty four tributes participating for the Erratic Shifts (Wattpad Games/Author’s Games/Writer’s games) after volunteering for a young girl she never knew to avenge her brother’s untimely death in the games for her cousin two years ago. Full Name: Hailey Heirelight Pronunciation: Hay-LEE E-re-lyt Meaning: ‘from the clearing meadow’ Birth date: August 24 Current Age: 15 human years old Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Feminine Status: Alive Appearance Hailey has intense mauve eyes, like her mother, long jet black hair like her father and for a fifteen year old, she stands short in 5’4. She is coated with fair skin and has a slim stature despite her District being wealthy as it is one of the career districts. Personality Usually, Hailey is very adamant in nature. She often refuses to change into something else that is against her will. This quality also surfaced her rebellious and prideful attitude. At times, she’s quiet yet cunning, making her more of a mystery which she likes. Her love for symbolism drew closer to tracking anything she wants. Her outlook is very aloof and judgemental to everyone at times but she doesn’t dare speak it out loud. Other than that, Hailey worries a lot on things she hadn’t experienced as she is always being pessimistic when she is not sure of what she thinks of. She abhors being humiliated in front of other people, which drives her to do things in perfection and the way she wanted it to be. But most of all, she always expects the worst of everything. History WIP Skills/Abilities * Hailey is more adept on any projectile weapons or long-ranged weapons except spears and javelin. This skill was a self-taught skill borne from boredom she often experience. Usually, she carries stilettos, shurikens, and darts under her sleeve just for emergency purposes or for some entertainment. * Hailey is also very agile and nimble on her feet. She can dodge attacks swiftly and easily even without the aid of any weapons at all. She can perform some high jumps and do mid-twirls effortlessly when she needs to do so. This has been one of her skills she’s been mastering since she was a child. * Hailey had also been mastering the art of unarmed combat although she usually evades attacks when weapons aren’t around the area at a young age in preparation for the Games if she ever gets the chance of participating. She can perform simple acrobatics out of just observing one to do it. * Hailey grown to love symbolism as well, thus, making her a very good observant. From this trait, she knows how to track down animals and people she knows well. She can even identify if a person or an animal had been here or there from studying the area. Possessions * Shurikens – a pointed five star weapon used for combat; one of her weapons of choice in the art of combat. * Stilettos – a small dagger used for throwing and pinning people down; one of her weapons of choice in combat. * The Heirelight Crest – A blue eagle crest of the Heirelight family that one has to wear as a remembrance upon embarking on dangerous journeys. Relationships * Ruth Heirelight (Mother) – neutral * Simon Heirelight (Father) – neutral * Paris Heirelight (Brother) – neutral Tribute Form Name: Hailey Heirelight Age: 15 Human years old District: District Two Gender: Female (duh!) Appearance (No Celebrities): Like the usual Heirelight family trait, she wears a wavy and choppy jet black hair, coated with olive skin, slim stature despite her district being wealthy but she chose to be more fit and her face has angular features. Like her mother, she has startling mauve eyes. Yet, among her family, she is the only one who was born short like her mother. Personality: Hailey has an adamant will never to change which kind of coincide with her district’s industry of masonry. She’s not only adamant but also quite stubborn in most situations. Usually, it is in her nature to be unpredictable yet adaptable to any form of environment. Other than that, she’s always careful and plots things out with much detail and takes no risks – very far from having an impulsive. She’s highly secretive and doesn’t reveal much of herself which gives her a quiet nature. She ultimately likes symbology and investigative science. Aside from that, Hailey always expect the worst of everything worst. Background (Friends, job, history, relationships, etc.): Hailey has no known real friends but acquaintances as she is very anti-social but she holds a close relationship with her cousin, Carson, after her brother’s death. Her mother died when she was younger, leaving her with her father after her brother left her when he volunteered for his Carson. Hailey has no job except being a pain in the neck to her father. Weapon of Choice (Pick one):' Any projectile weapon ' Volunteered or Reaped (Why?): Volunteered, of course, for the sake of her older brother whom she came to avenge his untimely death two years ago. Trivia WIP Category:Wattpad Games Category:Hunger Games Category:Characters Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Coding